


Feed

by Cy the Cyborg (RunawayBean)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood, Blood Drinking, F/F, F/M, Gothic, M/M, Multi, Spirits, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 07:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunawayBean/pseuds/Cy%20the%20Cyborg
Summary: Lilly knew something was up as soon as she saw all the lights off.“Oh no.” She drops her satchel right at the bottom of the steps up to the castle and races up them. She can sense Kemuri’s worry and confusion as he follows her, the slight radio static in the back of her mind indicating that he’s there. He keeps up easily these days, seems he’s getting used to this form.The curtains are all drawn, covering the huge windows and making Lilly shiver. The temperature is colder in here, especially when the curtains are closed. She hurries to the main stairwell across the room and goes up the left stairs. The carpet on those stairs is a little more ruffled than usual. She knows Mika’s tells.





	Feed

**Author's Note:**

> So! More original stuff from me! But that's okay! Because original work is neat and funky fresh and all that jazz. I hope you enjoy it if you read it and if you read it I love you thank you so much.
> 
> PSA: I only own Mika and Kai, Kemuri and Lilly are both someone else's characters (thanks for letting me borrow them, Nitro, I hope I'm doing them justice). Anyway, let's get this show on the road.
> 
> Enjoy~

Lilly knew something was up as soon as she saw all the lights off. 

“Oh no.” She drops her satchel right at the bottom of the steps up to the castle and races up them. She can sense Kemuri’s worry and confusion as he follows her, the slight radio static in the back of her mind indicating that he’s there. He keeps up easily these days, seems he’s getting used to this form. 

Lilly finds the left door of the two huge main mahogany doors and she pushes it open just a little more so she can slip through. Then she looks around the main hall. It’s dark, casting the huge blood red carpet in shadow, making the black marble floor void-like and the white spiderwebbing it seems to glow like pearly veins. The curtains are all drawn, covering the huge windows and making Lilly shiver. The temperature is colder in here, especially when the curtains are closed. She hurries to the main stairwell across the room and goes up the left stairs. The carpet on those stairs is a little more ruffled than usual. She knows Mika’s tells. 

As she walks quietly down a hallway, late afternoon sunlight blocked by more heavy curtains, she purses her lips. On instinct, she reaches up and adjusts the choker around her neck. Kemuri is still following her, radio static feeling more and more worried as she keeps walking. 

There’s a whoosh and a soft hiss and then a curtain flutters. Golden sunlight spills into the hallway and there’s a pained cry and a door closes at the end of the hallway. Kemuri’s static abruptly spikes _WORRY_ and Lilly softly hushes him. She’s worried too but she keeps it at bay. The curtain settles back into place and the hallway is bathed in darkness again, Lilly’s dress going from a warm forest green back to void like black in an instant. Kemuri gets closer, the radio static in her mind goes from the back to the side, and she feels a soft cool patch of air touch her shoulder. She brings a hand up and touches the air softly, as if holding Kemuri’s hand, before she starts walking down the hallway again. She’s heading for the door. 

The door isn’t locked, she knows it isn’t, she would have heard it lock. The locks in this castle are old and heavy, like everything else about the building. Well, save for it’s Master. 

A different door creeks open and a small figure races out and runs for Lilly. Kai’s dark hair looks as soft as ever and their black wolf ears are turned backward, though they too look just as soft as always. Their big blue eyes are wide with fear and something that Lilly can’t quite place. They run right up to Lilly and hug her leg, pressing their face into her thigh and whimpering. 

Lilly’s hand falls softly to their hair and she whispers, “Kai, what’s wrong?”

“Big cousin isn’t taking care of himself again.” Comes the whimpered reply. 

“It’s okay, Kai, it’s okay.” Lilly murmurs, “I’m going to help him.”

“Don’t get hurt.” Kai says, both in his voice and someone else’s. 

“I won’t.” Lilly says. She pries Kai off of her leg and waves for Kemuri to let go of the little wolf pup in favour of following her. He obeys with a soft puff of radio static. Kemuri has trouble speaking when he’s tired like this. Speaking through others is easier. 

Lilly can feel Kai’s eyes on her as she walks. She ignores it and touches the door handle. It’s cold, almost frigid. The copper has aged phenomenally and looks like it must have when the castle was constructed. The structure is as immortal as it’s Master, it seems. Lilly grips the door handle and slowly, slowly, pulls the door open just a crack. Turns he stops and listens for a moment, going completely silent. Kemuri’s radio static in her mind dims as well. 

From inside the room, there is silence. Well, for several moments there is only silence. But then, when Lilly’s ears adjust and she closes her eyes and focuses...

Hissing. 

Soft, quiet, pained hissing can be heard from deep inside the room. Kemuri’s radio static in her mind hums just a little louder, as if trying to speak. 

“I know, Kemuri.” Lilly’s words are hardly even there, “I know.”

The hissing stops abruptly from inside. Lilly’s eyes snap open. They’ve been heard. 

So Lilly opens the door enough for her to enter and closes it. Kemuri follows right behind her. 

The room is massive, a bedroom worthy of a king. There is a huge plush bed against the east wall, a large mirror and dressing table and two wardrobes on the west wall. The north wall is nothing but ridiculously tall arching windows. Usually, they would be letting in bountiful sunlight all hours of the day and silvery moonlight at night but now? Now, the curtains are closed. Everything is dark. 

Leaning against the north wall is a figure. The figure is cloaked in darkness, actual cloak covering its body and head. It’s trembling, Lilly can tell, and it’s scared. She can sense the fear and anxiety wafting off of the poor creature. 

“Mika.” Lilly’s voice may be quiet but it fills the space so quickly she nearly gets whiplash, “Mika, can you hear me?”

The hissing rises in pitch and volume just the littlest bit. A head of soft smoky grey hair and two glowing red eyes poke out over the cloak. 

Lilly continues forward, knees bent and hands out, voice cautious and pace slow, “Mika, it’s just me and Kemuri. You’re not going to hurt us.”

The reply is quiet and terrified, “Might hurt you.”

“But you won’t.” Lilly repeats. 

“I might.”

“No, you won’t.”

The hissing continues, like a snake readying itself to attack. The figure grows taut against the wall, pressing closer to it. 

“Come on,” Lilly whispers. Her hand slowly, ever so slowly, floats to the daggers at her belt. One is longer and thinner and made of pure silver with a ruby on the end of the handle. The other is shorter and thicker and made of Stygian iron with a roughly cut purple amethyst in the end of the handle. Her fingers hesitate over the silver one. She feels Kemuri’s radio static spike softly in her mind and she moves on to the Stygian iron dagger. 

She unsheathes it, the weight comfortable in her hand. Then she brings it to her other hand. The hissing has gone silent at the sound of the dagger being unsheathed and, now, the pair of glowing red eyes is fixed on where the blade touched the skin of her hand. 

Lilly crouches down, brown walking cloak sort of fanning out around her. She steadies herself and says, “Come, Mika.”

The figure presses closer to the wall, hissing anew. 

Lilly has had enough. Abruptly, with one smooth motion, she slices a long cut down the horizontal length of her palm, right along with a few other lines of scar tissue just like it that are already housed there. Her blood is dark crimson in the darkness and it flows lazily from the wound and slowly makes it’s way down her arm. She will have to wash her dress sleeve but she is willing to make this sacrifice. For the sake of her beloved, she will. 

Kemuri hums reassuringly in her mind, there are two soft patches of air on her shoulders now to hold her steady. Lilly’s eyes never leave the figure hunched against the wall. Though she can sense the primal interest the being is experiencing because of the metallic scent of her blood filling the room, she can also sense the fear. 

“Mika, please.” Her voice is soft, “Please, love, I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

“I’ll hurt you.”

“No, you won’t.” Lilly shakes her head, hand continuing to drip blood lazily. Now the blood is beginning to drip from where it has collected at her elbow and is dripping to the expensive carpet below her feet. 

“Lilly, leave.”

“I’m not leaving until you drink.” Lilly insists.

“Please leave.”

“Drink, Mika.” Lilly says, more urgently now. 

“No, I-“

“You won’t hurt me, now drink.” Lilly cuts him off. Then she uses the final straw: she reaches up and hooks a finger under her choker and then pulls it down to reveal the twin fang marks there. 

In less time than it takes for one to blink, the figure has leaped across the room. The cloak that it had been hiding in flutters to the floor and Lilly finds her head tipped back. Her choker falls silently to the floor after having been torn from her neck, as dislodged as it had been, and two fangs sink like shards of ice into her neck. She closes her eyes and smiles, blood free hand coming up to cradle the back of the creature’s head, fingers tangling in the creature’s soft hair. 

After barely a minute or two, the fangs retract from her neck and the creature captures her wrist and starts lapping at the blood all over her elbow and forearm and the palm of her hand. Her other hand never leaves the creature’s hair as it desperately sucks away and licks up her blood. She can already feel the wounds on her neck starting to heal. 

And then, finally, after ten whole minutes, Lilly has a shaking Mika in her arms. 

The wounds in her neck are completely healed, the one in the palm of her hand is well on it’s way, courtesy of the healing properties of vampire saliva, and she holds Mika close pressing a soft kiss into his hair. She can sense that Kemuri is there, though she can’t see him as her eyes are closed. 

“I-I’m so sorry...” Mika sobs. 

“It’s okay, love.” Lilly murmurs, “It’s alright.”

Mika goes silent and just clings to her. 

_We really need a better feeding system for these two,_ Lilly thinks absentmindedly.

**Author's Note:**

> uwu thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, drop a kudos and maybe leave a comment? 
> 
> runawaybean (writing tumblr)  
> kindarunawaybean (normal tumblr)
> 
> uwu bye


End file.
